


Davo'Dar Jae - A warrior that had nothing and wanted everything.

by s13Roar



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Khajjit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s13Roar/pseuds/s13Roar
Summary: Winters here... And so is the fire of the battle, in this fight I win or you die.(and before you ask, yes, those are GoT references)





	1. Long way from home.

Frostfall, 21st  
It's so cold here, who thought of coming to Skyrim?   
Praise Alkosh, the life was so good in Elsweyr... The sands were warm, life was lazy, there was no lack of coin and now im here, sitting in front of the gates of Whiterun unable of seeing the city, we are, as they say here, beast race. As they said in Imperial Geographic Society and i quote "Khajiit are commonly considered one of the beast folks, one of the few survivors of the original inhabitants of Tamriel before the coming of mer and man, and Elsweyr is their home."

I don't understand why aren't we allowed inside the city, is it because we are sneaky, because we are famous for stealing? Bullshit I say, that's a stereotype. It hurts me so much seeing my mom, my father and my little sister sitting and sleeping on the ground, relying on the miserable coin people give us when we sell them another sword or another potion or even another dose of Skooma or Moonsugar. It's funny because that's illegal and everyone still buys it, yesterday I sold 7 doses to a city guard... These people disgust me.  
Yesterday a guy came here, some lad called Brynjolf, telling me that he had a group of freelancers working with him and that he could use someone with my skills with him, the only thing is that I needed to go to Riften. It's far away but it'll sure pay off. I can imagine myself giving my family a home. Oh Alkosh that is my life long dream since I came from Elsweyr. I'm thinking about going. Maybe after tomorrow I'll leave.

For now, I'm just going to try to convince that caravan guy to buy me another dagger, for 200 septims, we can never have too much protection, since his last dagger disappeared, if you catch my drift...


	2. Road Dangers

Frostfall, 23st

Well... let's go, I wonder how far it is to Riften from here. It doesn't matter, after all I saved up enough money to live confortably for 3 or 4 months and can easily afford the trip money, that dude in the carriage that I convinced to buy me a dagger is also offering me the trip as long as I protect him during the road. Word is that the roads nowadays are pretty dangerous, full of bandits and Highway Men... Let's see if I can get some good training along the road, it's been a while since I trained my speech and my fighting skills, either with a bow or a dual daggers.

Let's go then.

This passage just started and I'm already anxious to get there.

These wolves can be really annoying, we've been on the road for 3 hours maybe and already killed 2 packs of them, the good part is that the pelt is valuable, even more to the underground market, since it can be used to make leather. That's the good thing about Skyrim, we can sell everything to everyone using the right words, you can't do that in Elsweyr, Khajiits there know all the tricks...

And this carriage boy, who would say, this lad is pretty funny. This last joke he told me was really great! Wait... What's that?? Holy Alkosh, 4 bandits are running in this direction, so few? Nah, there must be more hidden in the trees. I instructed the driver to speed to the max and slalom the second I hop again in the cart. Let's see if this bandits are worthy... I wonder, what do they carry with them? Hmm, I guess we will soon find out... THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!!

The strategy is to eliminate the faster and the most agile ones, that's why I always do the same first move, the move goes something like this, you get out your dagger or sword or whatever you use and break through them, the ones that follow me die first on the second move, the ones that fall on the ground are for last because they are slower and can't keep up more than a 40 seconds sword fight.

This time three followed up, looks like it's going to be an interesting fight, the worst part is that 2 of them have a steel Battle Axe. The long handle and the wide range of movement can be deadly if used correctly. Lets see what these guys can do, leave the slower and the guy with the .... what's that?? A Forsworn Sword?? Are those guys still around? It can't be!!

With a quick dodge to the left and right I manage to hit the first guy in the calf, while he falls I take a quick run to the other, i can feel the wind of the movement of the Battle Axe in my whiskers and while I stab him right in the throat. At this point I can get a clean stab in the heart through the back on the guy on the ground, quickly ending his misery. While the guy with the Forsworn dashes to me I avoid it jumping above the sword and bashing his head in with my Elven Dagger, never forgetting that a archer may be hidden in the trees I dashed quickly one side to another, taking my bow out and sniping the last guy in the back while he runs away, you know the rules, kill them all and keep moving.  
That second I jump to the caravan and the guy takes off doing exactly what I told him to do. Looks like this guy wants to live more than he wants to enjoy the nice and warm sun. I can't blame him. It was fun, but also very dangerous! I don't like to fight in shadowy roads, it means that someone can be hiding with a bow. Well I can be a "cat" but i don't have powers like the Dragonborns in old tales to shout Aura Whispers to detect living creatures. My oh my those must've been harsh times. Past waters don't move mills, I guess.  
All this thinking made time fly by. A day has passed, we have another in front of us until we get there, I'll just nap a bit. Hey man, wake me up if you need me again. I'll sleep my way to Ivarstead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Another chapter will come out very soon, stay tuned! :D  
> s13Roar


	3. Ivarstead

Five hours of trip later I get woken by the caravan driver, looks live we've made it to Ivarstead without any worries, well, at least the driver.

Calm little village I'd wager, I've read about this little community, located far west from Shor's Stone and serves as a rest place for the pilgrims that climb the 7 000 steps, can you imagine? 7 000 steps, it must be so good for self-realization, one day maybe ... one day.

Time to look for the Inn. As soon as I get out of the caravan I can hear someone whistling, who it may be I don't know but he's surely happy. Walking a couple meters I can easily distinguish the song, I haven't heard Ragnar the Red song in a while, I guess there is no harm in talking to the man.

As I say my Hello the whistling almost instantaneously stops, the man, a Bosmer, locks his eyes on me, I can see I'm not welcome here and he didn't even pronounced a word yet. Looks like they are not used to see a Khajiit that is not trying to sell Skooma or Moonsugar or something. As I tell him I'm just a traveler on my way to Riften I can see his smile coming back, after a good while talking I found out his name is Gwilin, an apprentice working for a lady called Temba Wide-Arm, what a curious nickname for a woman. It surprises me how can one be so happy, as I asked him he just released a happy laugh and said that his father taught him the world was all his to explore and experience and that he could be wherever he wanted to be as long as he was happy, and there he was, life, as he said, may not look like much to me or anyone but he is content and that's all that matters to him. I asked him for directions for the Inn he said that I just had to go up the road and to my right there is a cozy little place called Vilemyr Inn run by a fine man called Wilhem. I said goodbye, the Bosmer waved and started whistling again.

You know, I kind of envy Gwilin, I never had a father that taught me those kind of lessons, all my father taught me was how to sell, truth be said, I can sell ice to a ice wraith... But I don't feel happy, I have a void inside of me, and it was that, I miss a father that was always there for me when I needed. My father is a very angry man, he's not the beating father type but I've never heard him saying he's proud of me or my family or even something as simple as a smile, I've never seen him do it. Only to customers, and that hurts, even more than when I first got into a fight and someone hit me in the head with a rock, but that's another story for another time. I think I just need a bit of mead to help relieve the stress. 

As I go up the road I meet several different people, tomorrow I'll try to know them.

I get inside Vilemyr Inn and the owner greets me with an wide open smile, I asked him for a room and he said for only 10 septims I get a room for 24 hours, of course for that price I can't ask for a meal included but meh, I'll have boar meat tonight and fill my belly with mead before I head to bed. After the meal done I express my gratitude to Wilhem and off to bed I go.

Ah, I can't remember the last time I felt so confortable lying somewhere, it's like I'm laying on the top of a mountain of feathers. Let's just sleep and try to rest, tomorrow I'll spend the day around since the carriage boy has some family, the trip is free I can't complain much, get to know the village and then to Riften we go, I'm dreaming with it already, I hope it'll be worthy.

As thoughts rush through my head I feel my eyes getting heavier, I guess this is what feels like to rest, the nuances of grey inside my eyes, the air rushing through my lungs filling it with a weird feeling, what's this? Maybe it is the happiness, maybe I'm just drunk, who knows... Never mind let it just fill me, it feels good anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Another chapter will come out very soon, stay tuned! :D  
> s13Roar


	4. Forsaken, forgotten...

As sun invades my room I make the biggest effort ever to resist the fact that I have to leave bed. I've never slept so well in my life. In 21 years of life it's the first time that I didn't dream about deaths and slaughter, if i recall correctly I dreamt about fishing in a lake, with a wife by my side, while someone takes care of my kids in the shore. I'm not used to that. I feel weird almost if I'm weaker than before, just by dreaming this scene. I can't risk myself to go soft... Not right now...

Anyways, time to get some breakfast, although I'm not hungry, nobody can have a day without energy. As I go to the counter to ask I notice a man, a man dressed in rags, the first thought that comes through my head is how sad life can be when you can't differentiate what's right or what's wrong, what's smart or what's stupid, how sad can it even be not being able to say a complete sentence and making that same sentence look logical... I ask Wilhem who's that poor lad and he answers me that his name is Narfi. A man, that has a "house" on the other side of the river, as I ask why it is a "house" he says to me that the house was ruined by a hurricane that passed through the village, and as everyone had the capability to rebuild their own house the poor guy gets agressive to anyone that tries to lend a hand helping to rebuild it, for the sake of giving the man a roof, because he thinks that all the villagers plotted to kidnap his last familiar, a sister, Reyda is her name, and sacrificed her for some cause. 

Wait, did you just said the poor guy is alone in this world? What happened to his sister? Nobody knows, Wilhem says, she just disappeared a day when she went out to get some ingredients for some potions. I didn't want but I can't leave thinking this guy is going to search for his sister forever, getting even more insane as everyday passes... 

Hello Narfi, how are you?? Not a single word that came out of his mouth made sense. The only sentence he says is "I can't see you Reyda! I can't find you! Why are you hiding? Hiding, hide, hide, hide! Don't make me sad!". Narfi is a Nord, a beggar, a homeless guy, an insane man, no good names adjectives can be used to qualify this man. All I know is that if this man dies he will not get the eternal rest because he does not know what happened to his sister. I have to do something, as I understood by talking with the Innkeeper is that she used to go to a small island near the village and that the fastest way is heading to the bridge.

I ran, with the thought inside my head, what if it was my mother or one of my sisters? Nah, I can't leave this issue unsolved. I'm just trying to do what's right. The bridge is near, makes sense to start looking by the shores. I found everything, just not what I pretended, mudcrabs, salmon, fishes in general. Being a Khajiit has it's perk, you can smell eveything, even the smoothest essence I can notice. Makes sense that I try to find the smell of rotten things. And again I find everything, rotten fish, rotten roots and everything, wait... I'm picking something up, running down the river I find inside the water a satchel. The satchel had rotten nirnroots, eggs and all sort of ingredients along with a silver necklace, the necklace says Reyda. Well, I guess this happened more than one year ago, there was an unrecognizable corpse, or should I say skeleton. I have no way to say if it's her or not. This necklace certainly belonged her. Doesn't matter anymore, this should be enough.

I get to the village again, with the carriage boy waving at me saying it's time to leave. Just wait there a bit man, I'll be right back.

I deliver the satchel to poor Narfi with the necklace inside. As he opened the satchel and takes off the necklace I can see a tear running down his face and a solemn expression on his face. For the first time this Nord can't express a word. He then proceeds to hug me and say the first thing that made sense for him and for any other normal person, he said thank you. I can't accept no reward for this, I refuse actually, poor man... He stopped hugging and puts the necklace on himself. Turns away and goes to the ruined house. What must one do to deserve to be alone in this god forsaken land? I'm just happy that I could help this man find inner peace. I just hope that someone can give this poor man some help. I go to Whilem and give him 1000 septims, my wish is to buy Narfi clothes, food and something to satisfy his thirst.

I really don't want to leave this place. Maybe I'll leave, but only when I get to help everyone.

I gave the carriage boy 500 septims and a bottle of ale and sent him home. I'll stay here. These people need me more than anyone else anywhere else.  
Riften can wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Another chapter will come out very soon, stay tuned! :D  
> s13Roar


	5. Dead men sing no songs

Everytime I wake I can't stop thinking if my family is alright, mostly my baby sister. Like, she's just a couple of years old and she can maybe be hungry, thirsty, both... I know my mother tries her best not to starve her but sometimes money is not enough. But I know I could have not brought her with me, too dangerous and how does one work when no one is willing to take care of a baby Khajiit? 

Time to get out of bed. I've worked out a deal with Wilhelm to live in the Inn for as long as I work for him. It's early and today I have to chop wood, do some agriculture and what not. Well, it's better than sleeping on the street and I can always keep the tips that the very few costumers gives. 

While talking to the Inn keeper he tells me something really weird. They have a barrow there called Shroud Hearth, and lately people have been seeing weird lights and noises from inside, and as we can expect from farmers they are too scared to go take a look. Time for me to help them, after all that's why I stayed in Ivarstead.

"Look, I've seen one of the spirits with my very own eyes. When it glared at me, I swear it burned right through my soul.", this was the last thing Wilhelm told me before I left to the Barrow. I tried to listen to those words almost as they were a warning, after all they say they're afraid and yet they don't do nothing to solve the issue. I understand they are scared, that's why I'll help. I asked Wilhelm, he told me that some guy went there 2 years and was told to be some kind of treasure hunter, the man went to the barrow and never came back, supposedly he's dead. 

Nevertheless I'll be as careful as possible. 

As I wear my leather armor I run through my head the plan; Enter, raid the rooms as quiet as possible, watch out for traps, one shot/one cut death, watch out for valuables, diamonds, jewels and such and stick only to the plan, if anyone appears it's every man for it's own or survivor of the fittest.

Before i enter the barrow I say my usual prayer.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of Death, I shall fear no evil. For I am the most evil motherfucker in that valley"

I slowly crack the door open, I take a small peak inside and see a ghost strolling... Can this be true?? I thought ghosts and spirits were mere tell tales. Let's just be careful and remain stealthy. Putting my hand on the grip of the sword I prepare myself either to run away or to engage in the fight. The ghost doesn't seem to have seen me and wanders off. Slowly as I enter the barrow, everything gets a strange aura, this dark, cold place reminds me somehow of some bad things that happened. Get yourself together Jae, let's go. While I walk down the hall I see dead people layed on stones, some of them still have their armor on, constantly checking the environment around me I check if any of these are just Draugr. 

As soon I turn my eyes to the end of the hall there it is, the ghost staring to me, from behind the closed gate. I grab the grip of the sword, I have a strange feeling about this ghost. I can hear him saying " Leave this place... Leave this place... Leave... Leave... Leave...", and leaves. I manage to open the gate through a combination of levers and enter the barrow main hall. I take a peak left and right and I can see the ghost enter a room on the left. I follow him. He lays down and I wait...

Almost 2 hours later the ghost seems to be asleep and i start to notice that something is happening to him, he's turning to human?!? Supposedly, if this is real it should happen on the contrary. After all this is that folk Wyndelius that is an impostor and has been terrorizing this poor people! Oh the little fucker... I approach him slowly and touch his shoulder shaking him lightly, he wakes up, oh boy you're going to suffer, I think to myself. He wakes up and when he looks at me I smirk, I can see his eyes bulging, Wyndelius tries to speak but somehow he is not able to say a single word. Who's terrorized now... I crouch near him and asked him a simple question. Why? Bloody Why? Still can't speak aye? Say something, I help! I grabbed him on his neck and push him against the fireplace, "please no" he says. "Oh, look who can speak!!" I say. Taking him out of the fire I can feel the blood boiling inside of me, I release him and take to steps back, it was a mistake, the guy throws a dagger stabs me right below the heart. Oh boy big mistake! I take the dagger out right in front of him while looking him in the eyes, the adrenaline starts to rush, im going to do something really bad to you, so help me the Gods!

I get him on the neck again and lay him on the small table on the corner and pierce him hand with the dagger until it comes out the other side of the table, take out another dagger and do the same with the other hand, take out mine and start to cut him leg just enough to get a small cut on the arthery. After that I grab him by the cheeks and look him in the eyes saying "Never mess with a pissed off cat, you don't deserve Sovngarde, I hope you have a painful death." I look down and the blood has already starting to run down his leg. I look around and take him diary and the money I found with the potions that turned him into a ghost into a backpack and take a look at myself, he missed the organs, thanks to my thick leather armor it only make a small insignificant cut on my skin.

I try to go further on the barrow but it had a door locked with a puzzle, I'm supposed to have some kind of key to open it. I can't find it anywhere. I get back to Wilhelm, entering the Inn covered in blood and with blood on my armor I announce the ghost is dead, and tell Whilelm what really happened in secret, while everybody was yelling of joy and calling to the Inn to congratulate me and say I'm a hero flashbacks of what I have just done to that guy came to me, I've killed before but I never tortured nobody... He deserved it...   
The Innkeeper gives me an Ale, I refused it, I have to go back, I have to open that door! Whilhelm sees the fire within me and gives me this dragon claw as a reward, it's weird, I've seen this simbol somewhere in the barrow. Getting back there I stumble into a door that leads me to a chest, I always look for traps in the chests, I learned that lesson a few years back when I got a spear right through my arm. This one has a trap, slowly deactivating it I open the chest to find a bag with 200 septims more or less and a orcish sword, trying it I can feel its lightness and swiftness, maybe it's time to put my old sword to rest, its starting to get dull and chipped. I put it inside the chest and close it and set the trap again. I start to head down to the door, and start to look at the simbols at the door, I can see an owl, a moth and a wolf. The same simbols that the claw has, they apper to be in a different order. I put the door in the same order that the claw is and fit the claw in the whole and the door starts to slide down the second I turn the handle and take the claw out.   
I see the room before my eyes, it's wide and I can detect some draugrs and skeletons, taking my bow out, thinking this is the perfect weapon to use in an open space. Sniping the lamps on the ceiling making them fall in the oil pools eliminats most of the targets leaving only 1 draugr and 1 skeleton, atracted to the fire they make them selves an easy target. Spending only 3 arrows I've eliminated 7 targets, going after those who were left I get myself into a room, with a wall, I'm feeling dizzy for a while, I need to sit down, I lean against the wall and started having visions, I'm seeing some sort of glowing winds coming across me, maybe it's the wound getting infected. 

When I'm starting to fall down something emerges from a closed tumb, the only tumb that didn't open! Holy smokes what the hell is that??? It starts to shoot balls of fire to me, adrenaline starts to kick in as I’m trying my best to dodge that! Reaching my back I noticed I've lost my bow! Skeletons normally use bows; I just have to take one. I start to run around searching for it until I find one! Getting my arrows I start to shoot. It's hard to hit, first of all it flies and it doesn't have where to hit, only a small space in the chest. That's my target now!

Somehow, I manage to kill it. I approached him slowly and as soon as I touch it it starts to burn, hmm, the flames, weird, do not hurt me... I loot it and notice it has a mask and some other useless stuff. Taking it all I run for the exit making my way to the Inn.

"Whilelm", I said, "what the fuck just happened there??". Showing him the mask he has no clue what it is. He advises me to take it all to the college of Winterhold and ask there. I say yes and give him my thanks and start to make my way to the barrow to see if that folk was already dead. Entering the room I see that he is in his last moments. Taking advantage from it I pull out the mask and start making questions to him. The only thing he manages to say before he dies is "Dragon Priest". Dragon Priest?? What the fuck is that? I have to find out. 

For now I'll have to rest. It's almost 72 hours that I am awake and my cut is starting to smell and hurt. 

Lynly will take care of me. I go to her and tell her I got cut when I fell in the woods (of course I wasn't going to tell what really happened), I don't care what you are going to do to me Lynly, just heal myself while I am asleep.

Thanks, I say, a women touch is always half of the healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Another chapter will come out very soon, stay tuned! :D  
> s13Roar


	6. The deed is done

11 days have passes after all that trouble in the Barrow, my hounds are starting to heal. It still hurts when I laugh... Maybe I shouldn't laugh so much, maybe I should start taking life more serious. I made some mistakes in the Barrow, I took that lightly and that almost took my life.

My thoughts have been stuck on what happened in that last part of the Barrow, those things going trough me... Maybe it's just something my mind uses to trick me into having fear of adventuring. Well, I'm going away in the next few days either way. I'm making my way to Riften like I planned on the beggining.

Now I don't know if I should head to Riften, the College of Winterhold or home... Can't stop thinking about home... Riften, Riften it is, I need to get a job, I need to earn money and I want to buy a house to make it my home sweet home!

Tomorrow I start to pack my bags and starting saying goodbye to these people. 

Maybe I'll get myself drunk tonight... well, I've got nothing to lose! Let's make a party.

Everyone gets in the Inn and we made the best party I've ever done. Got all the people who I've helped there and all of them wanted to pay me mead. I can't accept them all, obviously. I can see the sadness on all these folks here but they seem to understand my motives. After all I've helped almost every single one of them. Even Narfi is here, this makes a tear run down. I've been so happy here.

The day after the party is always the most difficult one, the hangover, the goodbyes, the crying and the sadness. But it has to be.

Making my way through the forest, yes, I think the forest it's best, yeah I know that I will find wolves and spiders and whatnot but it's easier to fight against 3 wolves rather than 2 or 3 people. It's a long journey from Ivarstead to Riften but I won't give up. The sun is going to sleep and it's time to make a bonfire and get some shelter. Well, first of all lets get the wood, good thing I brought the axe from Ivarstead, keeping my bow with me and my dagger always at reach I start to chop down a medium tree and I can see a couple of yards out a rabbit. Let me pull out my bow and aim. When I'm drawing the bow the bastard brakes and the rabbit runs! Fuck... I'm hungry.

I'll knock this tree down and then I'll hunt the bastard down.

Well, the bonfire is made and now I can pinpoint my position so I won't get lost in the dark. I have to make another bow, not now... Ooh, I see the cheeky up the hill. Time to use my sneaky skills. Dodging branches on the floor and eying the surroundings so I won't get jumped I manage to get myself near the rabbit and I can see also a wolf down there around the bonfire, I throw my dagger and got the rabbit, now I have to worry about the wolf. I'll throw a rock and I can spook it. It worked!! LET'S EAT! Gathering some herbs and some berries I'm making the tastier rabbit ever! 

Now it's time to sleep. I mean, just rest, I need to keep an eye out for wolves and other type of deadly matters. I'm so scared of spiders, it's the thing I fear the most is spiders, too many legs and eyes. How come other people aren't afraid of them?? They are so big! But hey! It's a secret OK? 

Finally it's morning, the bonfire is out and nothing deadly is on sight. Time to make a move on. Well, today it's raining, I miss the warm mead, I miss those people company at night, fuck me I even miss Narfi… There is no turning back now, got to keep pushing forward to Riften. It’s the second day on the way and I can’t give up just now. I have to get another bow, I’m thinking about an orcish bow, those are pretty easy to find and are pretty good and also affordable.

Well, making a journey helps to think about everything everytime, but making it through the woods is even better. It makes us think about every possible situation that can happen and therefore help us to stay alert, and this way you won’t get distracted by useless stuff. But there is only one thing that I can’t seem to get off my mind.

How’s my mom, how’s my little sister… Damn I’m worried, all of my siblings are old enough to hunt by now except for my baby sister, her birthday in next month. How could I get her a gift? What should I give her? Those are the questions rushing through my mind. She loves flowers but by the time they get there will probably be rotten. Maybe a rocking horse! That’s a great idea! That’s the first thing I’ll do when I get to Riften!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Another chapter will come out very soon, stay tuned! :D  
> s13Roar


	7. Oh no... What now...

Arriving to Riften I can already see why they call this city Thieves Den, this place reeks of thieves and suspicious movements, and I’m not talking about the guards, those are as filthy as this city, emanating corruption with every move they make, taxing illegally, making people that put their position in risk disappearing, etc. 

I’ll have to stay in a low profile if I want to stay out of trouble for now. 

Now, all I gotta do is find Brynjolf, he’s the one that has a job for me. Oh look, there's a house for sale, it's probably to much for me right now. I only have like 1500 septims right now. Gotta keep it to eat and drink. I can notice a few guards in the water level picking up in an old lady and asking for money, I won't let this happen with me watching, rushed down and I found them knocking the old lady down and taking her money and dropping the rest in the water. 

I snapped, oh these guys are going to pay... The second one of them is turning is back he gets face to face with me and there is the exact point that this fella right here noticed he was doing bad things and that someone was watching him. I grabbed him by his neck and pushed him against a wooden door behind him, while doing that I took out my coin purse and kindly asked the old lady to hold it please. The other tries to take out his sword and shout to warn the other but before he could notice he had my sword pushed against his neck. I could see in his eyes that he doesn't have the gut to test me. 

The guy that is against the wall screams and before I could say fuck the place was swarming with dirty guards. I tried to explain what happened but I'd be better if I didn't talk because the second they see a fat coin purse in the hand of the old lady they took it and pushed the lady inside the water and in that moment I let go of that dude and jump inside the water. I quickly took the lady out by a ladder and got myself ready to rumble. And by God I swear that they might take me down but I will deliver the message by taking some of them down as well. 

I shout and dash against them. As soon as I grab one I start punching and cutting with my claws. I take three out before I hear a familiar voice shout above me. Looking up the sun blinds my eyes briefly but as soon as I can see again I am relieved and distressed at the same time, it's the dude that talked to me about me getting a job, Brynjolf. The only thing that I can think is that I've lost my chance in life to make good money... The thing is that I don't regret. I stood up for the lady in hope that one day if my mom or my sister need someone does the same.

Oh no... what now... what will he do? What will he say? Alkosh I just want to run away while I still can...

Brynjolf goes down the stairs with the calm of a storm still to come. I let go of the man that I was grabbing, get the old woman up off her knees and put my hand on the grip of my dagger, just in case you know, just in case. He looks to the guards with the most pissed off face I've ever seen and believe it, he was pissed, he just told something similar to the guards pushing their luck with Maven Black-Briar. They immediately released me and began to shake off the dust of my clothes and apologize to me and the lady whom they had done wrong. There were even those who dived to fetch the coins that had fallen into the water. I was impressed, that man had power and hand in guards, possibly had them in the pocket of this Maven Black-Briar.

He procedes to shake my hand and apoligize for what happened there, the guards sometimes can over react. We just need to remind them of the name of the person that keeps them living in reasonable conditions. It seems to work, I'm thinking.

He handles me the key of a room in the Bee and the Bard, an Inn in the town, and said for me to meet him early in the morning of the forward day in the market for him to get started on the ropes. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Drink a pint or two and get some sleep.

Damn, this journey and this day got me beaten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Another chapter will come out very soon, stay tuned! :D  
> s13Roar

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Another chapter will come out very soon, stay tuned! :D
> 
> s13Roar


End file.
